Siempre será Peeta
by NicWBP
Summary: Ella había elegido a Gale y a la revolución ¿O no? Pero una pesadilla la hará ver lo que realmente desea su corazón.


Veo a Rue. A mi pequeña y joven amiga, Rue. Corriendo tan ágilmente sobre la arena, con una sonrisa auténtica en los labios como si estuviera feliz de estar allí. Y yo la sigo. Tratando de buscar la felicidad que ella irradia, aquella felicidad que me quito la guerra. Pero cuando estoy a punto de llegar a ella, veo como su pequeña figura se transforma en aquellos lobos mutantes que tanto daño querían hacerme en el campo de batalla. Intentó correr, pero es como si mis pies estuvieran atascados en el barro, la mutante Rue corre cada vez más rápido hacia mí. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de ser mordida por ella un cuerpo se interpone entre el mutante y yo. Tez blanca, pelo rubio, delicioso olor a pan caliente como el que desprende el cuerpo de… Peeta. ¡Peeta! La sangre del chico brota por todo su cuerpo y me salpica… no, no, no…. No puede ser Peeta.

¡No! –gritó mientras abro los ojos. Estoy sudada, asustada y con la respiración más agitada de lo normal. Pero estoy en casa, en mi dormitorio, a salvo. Con Gale a mi lado. Me está mirando algo asustado por mi comportamiento.

Catnip ¿estás bien? –yo niego con la cabeza. _Por supuesto que no estoy bien_, pienso, mientras las lágrimas se agolpan en mis ojos. Él se sienta en mi cama y me abraza, yo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro-. Calma, todo está bien, estoy aquí –dice mientas acaricia mi mejilla.

Espero que el sentimiento de angustia y terror se vayan de mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, espero que pase lo mismo que cuando Peeta está a mi lado. Pero el miedo no se va, sigue ahí presente; ya más presente que en la pesadilla. Ya no es miedo, es terror. Terror de perder a Peeta, de perder sus suaves labios sobre los míos, de perder sus brazos rodeándome mientras siento como mi cuerpo encuentra la paz luego de una pesadilla, de perder su sonrisa contagiando la mía. Tengo miedo de perder todo aquello aunque en cierto punto ya lo perdí cuando elegí a Gale y la revolución, en vez de elegirlo a él. Pero creo que no lo pensé lo suficiente porque realmente me aterra la idea de perder a Peeta, aún más de lo que me aterra perder a Gale.

Y entonces comprendí algo que no había comprendido en tantos meses de no ver al chico del pan. Recordé las noches, antes de que comenzaran los segundos juegos, las noches que él durmió a mi lado y no tuve ninguna pesadilla. Lo comprendí. Peeta me da esperanza, lo hace desde el día en el que me obsequio aquel pan quemado hace tantos años, en cambio, Gale sólo me recuerda el porque de que él y yo nos conocimos. Porque nuestros padres murieron, porque éramos los únicos que podíamos salvar a nuestras familias, Peeta es esperanza, Gale miedo. Peeta es futuro, Gale pasado. Tal vez aún podía recuperar a mi chico del pan.

- No es tarde –susurré mientras me separaba de los brazos de Gale, que me miraba algo confundido-. No es tarde –volví a repetir mientras me paraba.

- No es tarde ¿para qué? –yo no le contesté, estaba demasiado ocupada poniéndome la campera como para mirarlo. Él me tomó del brazo-. ¡Catnip! ¿Qué demonios estás buscando? ¿A dónde pretendes ir a estás horas de la noche?

- ¡Tengo que buscar a Peeta! –dije histérica al ver que no me soltaba. Me soltó y pude ver la comprensión (mezclada con tristeza) en sus ojos-. Gale yo… lo siento…

- Lo amas –me dijo con una voz sombría y los ojos apagados-, ¿verdad?

- Lo necesito –respondí segura de mi respuesta, le acaricié la mejilla-. Te quiero, siempre has sido un gran apoyo para mí pero como un hermano. Un gran amigo.

- Pero si tú…-comenzó a decir.

- Es Peeta, Gale. Siempre será Peeta –admití. Y era verdad. Yo ya no imaginaba mi vida sin el chico del pan en ella. Vi sus ojos tristes y me sentí fatal pero no podía seguir mintiéndole, era lo mínimo que le debía luego de que él hiciera tanto por mí-. Gale…

- Lo entiendo –dijo-. Y lo sé desde antes de que tú lo supieras, Catnip. Es sólo que pensé que podría luchar contra tu amor por él. Pero no –le acaricie la mejilla con cariño.

- Gracias –dije y él me mostró una sonrisa melancólica. No soy capaz de decir nada más, así que salgo de la habitación (y de la casa) casi corriendo.

Sé que sólo hay tres casas de diferencia pero aún así corro desesperadamente hacia su casa, con el frío de la nieve se mojan mis calcetines. Pero no me importa. Sólo quiero saber que Peeta está bien. Que aún me quiere.

Cuando llegó a su puerta la golpeó con fiereza, impaciente, sólo quiero que me escuche. Oigo a alguien bajar las escaleras, pero aún así sigo golpeando la puerta. ¡Ya voy! Gritan desde el otro lado, de mal humor y con voz dormida. Y abren la puerta. Entonces lo veo, con su pelo rubio despeinado, su pijama color azul y fregándose un ojo. Luce adorable.

¿Katniss? –pregunta sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Podría pasar? Tengo frío en los pies –digo. Él mira mis calcetines empapados y lanza una pequeña carcajada.

Pasa, pasa –le hago caso y cierra la puerta tras de mí. No puedo aguantar y me arrojo a sus brazos rompiendo en llanto. Él me acaricia el pelo con una mano, mientras la otra se aferra a mi cintura de forma protectora- ¿Qué sucede?

Tuve una pesadilla horrible –digo, escondida en su hombro aún sin dejar de llorar-. Estaban a punto de matarme pero tú aparecías allí y me salvabas, a costa de tu vida. Y te perdía, te perdía para siempre ¡No puedo perderte, Peeta! ¡No a ti! –gritó con desesperación, aferrandome aún más a su cuerpo. Él me abraza ahora con sus dos manos.

Tranquila, preciosa, tranquila. Estoy aquí –me aleja de su cuerpo y sostiene mi cara con sus manos, me seca las lágrimas con sus dedos-, no voy a irme a ningún lugar, Katniss, así que quiero que te calmes y me expliques porque no estás con Gale.

Porque te amo a ti –respondo y me toma por sorpresa la naturalidad con la que aquellas palabras salen de mi boca. Lo miré a los ojos y noté como una sonrisa se aparecía entre sus labios, así que decidí continuar-. Te elijó a ti. Por sobre Gale, por sobre todos. Siempre te elegiré a ti, Peeta. Siempre –él apoya su nariz en la mía y me mira a los ojos-.

¿Me amas? ¿Real o no real? –me pregunta, yo no puedo evitar reír y sentir la paz llenar mi cuerpo.

Real –digo, y antes de que pueda agregar nada más, él me besa. Me besó como nunca antes, con una fuerza contenida durante meses. Con el amor esperado desde siempre. Porque siempre será Peeta en mi vida. Nadie más.


End file.
